


The Reason

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance, five sentence fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "Why did you do that?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: five sentence fills  
> Prompt: The Flash, Joe/Caitlin, "Why did you do that?"

Caitlin is a doctor who prides herself on staying calm in a crisis but nonetheless she's very proud of herself that she waits until she finishes stitching up the bullet wound in Joe's shoulder before she starts shaking.

Dropping her instruments on the trolley with a clatter, she sucks in a deep breath, whispers, "You jumped in front of that bullet, you could have been killed... why did you do that?" 

He doesn't answer until he's standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Because if I hadn't, that bullet would have killed you... and I can't live without you."

A sob rips itself from her throat and he turns her and holds her as she cries in his arms.


End file.
